


[Podfic] The Naked Truth

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley makes bold assumptions, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The one in which Crowley records a second pornographic audiobook and tries to find out what Aziraphale is thinking.There was something particularly freeing about sitting in a dark room and speaking softly into a microphone. It felt private and safe, like a confessional, but without the creepy priest to hear his sins. He was about to say something he knew he'd probably regret.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826281
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Ineffable Audioerotica





	[Podfic] The Naked Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Naked Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453145) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 



> Music: [Rollin At 5](https://filmmusic.io/song/5000-rollin-at-5) by Kevin MacLeod ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, Grin! <3
> 
> Also check out the first part of the series, which I re-recorded to match the style of the whole set!

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Naked-Truth-egk3kj)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-10/89169875-44100-2-8a99653341cf1.m4a)


End file.
